


Levitation

by rosesscatterinbeauty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill is an orphanage with no memory, Dipper is a fan of magic 'n stuff, M/M, My babies are in Highschool, later billdip, more tags to come, my facebook is getting spammed, please everyone listen to levitate from hollywood undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesscatterinbeauty/pseuds/rosesscatterinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has been a fan of magic since he could remember. After years of practicing levitation he was finally able to float for a few seconds. But just as the new school year was beginning a strange looking boy with no meaningful memories joined his class. Both had no idea what a dream demon this Bill guy really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ~ Thank your for stumbling across my own work. This will be a long project I've had in mind after going home and listening to "Levitate" by Hollywood Undead. ~  
> Anyway, have the prologue. Mistakes may occur, please have in mind that English isn't my mother tongue (sadly), but I'm still trying my best!! Thanks ~

_Prologue_

Weightless. Floating in the air. Higher.. Higher.. He could do that… Just another inch and he would have been higher than before.  
Would have been.  
“Bro bro! Time for school! Come on! That’s our first day in the new school year, we can’t come late!”  
Dipper sighed as he fell – not even remarkable – down. It took him way too long to actually start floating and now he had to go through the whole thing again for next time.  
“Coming…”, he mumbled, grabbed his hat and his bag before he jogged towards his twin sister.  
That was life for him. Going to school with his twin, living in a house with his family and practicing levitation. Just what normal sixteens are doing. At least for the first few parts. Dipper always had a thing for the paranormal; he even had a phase where he just watched video about the latest myth all day long. Sometimes he still has those days… There were interesting things online after all, how can you blame him?

**~**

“Ah, Bill! Good morning! Have you slept well? Breakfast is almost finished and then you have to catch the bus with the other kids!”, a cheerful voice rang through the house as she spotted the blonde boy, who looked clearly confused. Where was he to begin with? Why was he here? Why was this woman looking so happy when he wanted to scream out in confusion?  
The smiling woman must have noted the look on the boy’s face and her gaze turned into something that someone would describe as motherly concern.  
“Oh, you can’t remember…? You are in an orphanage since yesterday… Your… parents got into a car accident, and, oh God, this is so terrible! You were the only one who survived! They told me that you might have amnesia… Oh dear, come here, my poor boy….”, the woman almost ran towards the boy to give him a gently hug.  
Bill wasn’t able to say anything, he had no idea what information he just received. His parents were dead? But why wasn’t he able to remember how they looked? And… why wasn’t he feeling sad…?  
“Okay….”, was all he spoke before he broke the hug and went into the main hall where other kids were chatting, though everything went silent as Bill entered the room. Eyes were piercing him and somehow Bill felt that he had already occurred that scenario countless of times.  
Silence fell over the hall after a while and they didn’t glare at Bill anymore.  


**~**

“Welcome, pupils, into the new school year. First of all let me introduce our new student. Bill? May you stand up and talk in front of the class?”  
The whole class mumbled and Dipper looked at the boy who found a seat next to him, but didn’t speak a word until he was in front of the classroom.  
“My name is Bill Cipher. Nice to meet you…”, the blonde boy said and looked at the teacher, waiting for her to tell him that he was allowed to take a seat again  
“Well, that was short… Why don’t you tell the class a bit about yourself?”  
“About… myself…?” The boy clearly looked confused at her wish, not really knowing what to say and so he took a few moments until he spoke again.  
“I…. I like mysteries… and codes…. And books! I think….? I live in an orphanage, but can’t quite remember how I got there….”  
Someone whispered ‘freak’ and Mabel turned around to face her brother with a big grin.  
“Looks like you’re not alone with the mystery and freak part here.”  
“Shut up, Mabel…”, Dipper whispered back and looked at that kid closely. He sure seemed strange, but maybe they could become friends and discuss mysteries together.  
Who could have known that this was the start of a long journey together?


End file.
